Ladies' Choice
by simplyobsessed09
Summary: 1960s AU. It's the night of the Homecoming Hop and Nicole is flirting with Waverly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The idea for this came to me while watching a local production of _Hairspray_ when two girls ended up dancing together during the Ladies' Choice/The Madison scene and just bloomed from there. It's roughly based on the musical, taking place during the early 1960s in America, so I used the same racial language they use in the show so I hope it doesn't offend anyone but please let me know if it does. There are also some mentions of homophobia typical of the era.

* * *

Waverly Earp considered herself to be a people person. She was well liked around town and genuinely enjoyed talking to her neighbours as she made her way through the streets. But there was something about high school that brought out the worst in everyone. From cocky jocks to gossip-fueled girls, high school was a breeding ground for all things nasty and it often took everything for Waverly to keep her opinions to herself.

But speaking out wasn't her. Waverly was kind and sweet, the girl with the smile and wave that drew people in.

So, she kept herself in order: she played nice with the mean girls and gave the football team the attention they believed they deserved. It was exhausting but she did it anyway. For this reason, however, attending the Homecoming Hop was not atop her to-do list. Making nice with the likes of Stephanie Jones was a feat hard enough during the academic day; spending Friday evening with her classmates was far from Waverly's ideal night.

But it was expected of her to attend so Waverly bought the dress and borrowed a pair of heels from her aunt Gus, spent hours on her hair and make-up to make herself look presentable for Champ.

And that was another issue: Champ Hardy, her on-again, off-again boyfriend of the past several years. While they were in the middle of an on-again phase, attending with him did nothing to increase the night's appeal for Waverly. The boy was rude and self-absorbed, never putting the effort into their relationship that she would like. Waverly blamed herself for that, for always going back to him, for giving him no reason to change.

But she sucked it up and held his hand as they walked into the gymnasium. Navigating high school with a popular boy on her arm made life easier. It attracted nothing but positive attention, both within the school and the town, and it kept people from sticking their noses into her private business.

Most of all, it kept Gus from setting her up with every young man she encountered.

It was a steep price to pay but Champ was her cushion. The entire town expected him to propose after graduation, for them to live together on Champ's father's property while Waverly raised their children and Champ worked on the farm.

It was predictable and mundane, but safe.

Two dances were all Waverly got out of Champ before she was sidelined for one of his football buddies. Alone, standing in the scarcely decorated gym, Waverly found herself contemplating whether the safe choice was always worth it.

…

"Hey there, pretty lady."

The familiar voice had Waverly grinning, her mood lifting instantly at announcement of her best friend's arrival. Champ still hadn't returned so the thought of having someone to talk with was welcoming. Knowing it was Nicole only added to her excitement.

That was until the words sunk in and that joy dissipated into a pit that settled deep in Waverly's stomach.

"What have I told you about saying things like that?" she hissed, turning to face Nicole.

Waverly's eyes darted around the room, searching for a sign that anyone else had heard Nicole's greeting. It wasn't the first time Nicole had spoken to her like that in public but it still caused Waverly's nerves to flare up every time.

Lip between her teeth, Nicole shook her head apologetically but it didn't fool Waverly. She could read Nicole like a book and this wasn't what a guilty Nicole looked like. This was what a teasing Nicole looked like.

The less-than-subtle leering further proved Waverly's initial observation and a blush crept across her face as she allowed the taller girl to take in her appearance, only finding relief in knowing she was wearing the more conservative dress Gus had helped her pick out instead of the one Wynonna had insisted she borrow.

But it was still too much for her and Waverly could sense her resolve was about to break. Determined to keep her eyes from wandering over the gentle curves, emphasized by the pale purple dress Nicole was wearing, Waverly ducked her head.

She wasn't expecting the gentle press of fingertips against her chin. She shuttered as they drew her head up, slowly, until her eyes met Nicole's, a warm breath of air escaping from her parted lips. It reminded her off all of those moments, when they were alone, behind closed doors. Knowing she should swat Nicole's hand away wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough to fight her desire.

With a smile, Nicole withdrew her hand and made her way towards the bleachers behind Waverly. The familiar tug in Waverly's stomach had her following along.

It was always the same with Nicole—the longing looks, the gentle brushes of skin, the whispered words—but they were usually reserved for private moments. Waverly knew it was going to be a long night if Nicole was playing that game already.

The worst part: Waverly felt excitement over the possibility of what was to come.

It left her feeling frustrated with herself and her lack of self-control. This thing between them had gone on far too long. What she and Nicole did behind closed doors was vile; the sooner Waverly erased those memories the better off she would be.

Regardless of how soft Nicole's lips felt against hers.

That thought had Waverly stopping in her tracks. She couldn't allow herself to think about that in public, not when she could already feel her face flushing uncontrollably. The ease with which Nicole made her lose control was embarrassing.

…

Things didn't get much easier for Waverly after that.

Being around Nicole, doing nothing more than talking about their day, made Waverly inexplicably happy and, while Nicole seemed to have taken the hint and toned down her flirtatious advances, Waverly was still as enamored as ever.

"I really like your dress," she found herself blurting out in the middle of their conversation.

But Nicole didn't miss a beat. "Thanks," she smiled. It was one of the things Waverly adored most about Nicole. It lit up her entire face. "Yours is beautiful as well. The blue really brings out your eyes."

The mention of eyes had Waverly's instinctively rising to meet Nicole's, only to find the other girl already staring at her intently. Her breath hitched and Waverly cursed herself for once again backing herself into a corner.

"Thank you." Her voice trembled with every syllable.

Their faces were so close. If Waverly moved a few inches closer, no more than a foot, her lips would be touching Nicole's. It would be a lie to say she wasn't considering it, with the way Nicole kissed it was hard to resist. Waverly had fallen asleep many a night with those lips on her mind.

But she didn't make a move, primarily because Nicole interrupted her thoughts before she could do anything she would later regret.

"Champ is dancing with Barbara."

Waverly didn't even bother turning around to look where her friend was pointing, instead just shrugging it off. She _really_ didn't want to talk about Champ right now. "He can do what he wants," she huffed, needing a change in conversation. "Since when do you want to talk about Champ anyway?"

"Since he's your steady," Nicole said defensively, "and I'm your best friend."

Guilt consumed Waverly before her reply was even vocalized but she couldn't bite her tongue before the words escaped. "Exactly, my friend."

Music pounded loudly throughout the gymnasium but Waverly could only focus on her own thoughts. This conversation shouldn't have been necessary; she shouldn't have let things get that far. Her and Nicole had made an insurmountable number of mistakes over the past few months, many of which were of Waverly's own doing, but she believed they could both come out the other side unscathed if she took a stand.

In a few short years, they would be graduating and entering the real world. Their energy needed to be focused on finding their future husbands and planning their lives, not indulging in this fantasy.

Waverly's night should have been spent dancing with Champ, not sitting on the sidelines with Nicole.

 _Then why was she?_

The panic must have shown on her face because Nicole was quick to begin apologizing.

"God, Waverly. I would never ask you to be someone you're not." The words came out sounding hard but honest. "You're not like that."

That left a question hanging heavy in the air between the two friends, one it seemed Nicole was begging Waverly to ask.

"But _you_ are?"

It was barely audible but, from the look of sheer dread on Nicole's face, Waverly knew it was heard. Without a word, Nicole averted her gaze and Waverly feared she had crossed a line. Another moment passed. Then another. Waverly was about to apologize when she noticed Nicole's head bob up and down slightly before she stood to leave. Even in shock, Waverly's hand reached to pull Nicole back but she managed to stop herself. It remained frozen in the air, halfway between them, as Nicole walked away.

Waverly fought every instinct that told her to run after the girl. Her heart and mind were usually in opposition when it came to Nicole but, in that moment, her entire being seemed to be egging her on.

But she managed to resist and instead focused her energy on the newest revelation.

That truth had been an unspoken understanding between the friends for a long time. Since before their first kiss, before their first sleepover. It was something that both girls knew was there but never used their words to acknowledge.

This was the first spoken conversation about it and that somehow changed everything for Waverly. It was the first real confirmation of something she could have previously written off as an assumption. This meant it was real.

Nicole was a homosexual.

And knowing that for certain was terrifying.

As the smart girl in school, Waverly considered herself to be well informed on a wide array of subjects. History, language, even mathematics were all comprehensible subjects for her. When it came to this topic, however, she lacked everything but a basic understanding. It was taboo; nobody spoke of homosexuality in Purgatory and Waverly never questioned that.

Religion labelled it a sin, the medical community listed it as an illness. Those were tangible facts, written in medical textbooks and academic papers, backed by science. That must make it legitimate.

 _Right?_

That thought sent Waverly into another downward spiral and all she could do to quell her panic was cover her ears as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

Waverly had a lot of experience with shitty people, people who deserved to be imprisoned or sent to hell for their sins. Her mother had abandoned her family when Waverly was only four; Bobo Del Rey, the town addict, had taken her eldest sister away from her; and her own father had written her off before she even reached the first grade.

They each left a path of destruction and hurt in their wake, had done things Waverly and many others could never forgive. To draw comparison between their actions and Nicole's seemed unfair.

Nicole, who was the kindest, most genuine person in Waverly's life. Who cared so deeply for everyone around her. The girl who put the wellbeing of others far ahead of her own.

And her sin was of _love_ , not hate.

How could something so pure and innocent be wrong? How could Waverly's own desire to kiss those lips be wrong when it consumed her every thought? In empty rooms, under the darkness of night, Waverly always found herself gravitating towards her friend and Nicole never pushed her away. Kissing Nicole made Waverly feel more than right, it made her feel safe and wanted, loved and fulfilled.

Knowing that it was wrong, illegal even, left a bad taste in her mouth.

The stall door slammed as Waverly locked herself inside, the sound reverberating through the empty bathroom. Sinking down to sit on the toilet seat cover, she let her head rest on her balled fists. It was years of secrets coming to surface at once and she didn't know how to deal with it. The fact that it was all coming to head at such an inopportune moment made things even worse.

She just wished she knew what it all meant.

Nicole seemed so certain about herself. Not once in all the years Waverly had known her did Nicole have a boyfriend. Waverly had been a witness to many attempts by Nicole's mother to set her daughter up with her friends' sons and it always ended in an argument. Nicole was adamant she would find her own way in life and her confidence kept Waverly from questioning her.

But Waverly wasn't so certain when it came to herself. She had fallen for Champ after all. His clean-cut appearance and dopey grin had once left Waverly swooning, so she had to wonder if that cancelled out her feelings for Nicole.

Could loving Champ save her from an eternity in the fiery pits of hell? Would shutting off her feelings for Nicole be possible if it meant saving herself and her family from ridicule and ostracism?

It was an impossible situation, one Waverly believed she would have to deal with on her own.

…

It was with a heavy heart that Waverly retuned to the gymnasium but she put on her signature smile to avoid any suspicion. Those were the rules of the game and Waverly understood the need to abide by them.

With that thought in mind, her focus shifted to the dance floor to find her boyfriend. The group of students had grown exponentially since their last dance together so Waverly knew they had to get in a few more to keep up appearances.

Her eyes flickered over the designated 'white' section of the dance floor in search of Champ but he was nowhere to be found. Noticing that Barbara was also conveniently missing from their group of friends, Waverly could only sigh.

As if her night wasn't already a complete train wreck, Champ was going behind her back with another girl. _Again_. It was as if he wanted to get caught with how obvious he made his endeavors. Waverly just wished the entire school didn't have to know about his cheating habits.

At least it lessened the guilt she felt about what she and Nicole did behind closed doors.

Before her mind could consider the specifics of her boyfriend's encounters with other girls, Waverly caught sight of her sister dancing with Doc Holliday, one of Champ's friends. According to Wynonna, the two had gone on several dates and Doc had even gone so far as to ask her to be his girlfriend. To an onlooker, the duo looked appeared to be enjoying themselves. They were holding each other close, with a nice distance between themselves and their friends to give them the illusion of privacy. But to Waverly, who noticed every time her sister's eyes would wander to the other side of the rope divider, it was obviously a ruse.

Just past the divider, on the designated 'coloured' portion of the dance floor, was Xavier Dolls dancing with a girl of his own. He also had a pair of wandering eyes.

Dolls wasn't the type of student Waverly would typically notice. He didn't run in the same social circles as her and they didn't share any classes, as he was a senior to her freshman. Dolls was also a Negro. While Waverly thought herself to be open minded, years of work to dissolve the negative connotation associated with the Earp name left her reluctant to outwardly show her support for integration.

Deep down, she understood that made her a part of the problem.

But now Waverly couldn't help but notice him. Because of her sister. Everything was different because Wynonna was smitten.

Their shared bedroom in Gus and Curtis' home left little space for privacy and Wynonna generally lacked any concern for what others thought of her. It didn't take long for Wynonna to share with her sister the status of her relationship with Dolls and, for months, Waverly had been covering for her on nights she would sneak out to visit the boy on the other side of town.

While Waverly often questioned her actions—knowing the Earp name would be further tarnished if the town were to find out about their interracial relationship—her sister's smile made it impossible for her to be anything but supportive.

It was important for Wynonna to have someone she could be honest with, without fearing harsh backlash. Besides, who was Waverly to judge when she was indulging in something far more illicit?

Wynonna deserved happiness and, considering the longing gazes being thrown across the dance floor, Dolls most definitely had that effect on her. It left her relationship with Doc looking hallow in comparison. After having a glimpse of the best, Wynonna was having a hard time settling for anything else and it was obvious.

Or maybe that was Waverly projecting her own feelings onto her sister.

She could only hope her relationship with Champ wasn't so transparent.

Either way, the Earp girls were cursed with feelings for people they were not allowed to love and that sat heavy on Waverly's chest. There were too many hoops to jump through to be accepted, to not be shunned or beaten. The choice between personal happiness and personal safety didn't feel like a choice at all but an ultimatum, one that was exhausting to think about. Far too exhausting to be debated during a school dance.

Waverly's thoughts returned instead to the task at hand, finding Champ, and she was contemplating whether or not she should just walk out and hope he got the message when the sound of Chubby Checker's _The Twist_ filled the gymnasium. With it, a new life was brought to the group and within seconds the dance floor was being rushed by students, pushing their way through the crowd for the opportunity to show off their dance moves.

It brought a smile to Waverly's face as she was reminded of her own adventures in learning the moves. Holed up in Nicole's bedroom for endless hours, listening to the vinyl crackle as the song played itself through. They learned the moves under the guise that they would use them at such events but, long after the dance moves were memorized, the lyrics seared into their minds, Nicole and Waverly would continue to dance. With every repeated chorus, their bodies pushed closer together until the record would scratch and one of them would be forced to pull away and return the needle to its outer edge.

A loud thud interrupted the memory and Waverly looked up to see the roped divider had been knocked to the ground. The dance floor seemed to take on a life of its own as the students integrated themselves, slowly at first but soon the push and pull of the masses left people with little choice.

The uproar from the chaperones fell on deaf ears and all efforts to return the divider to its position failed.

Amongst the chaos Waverly spotted her sister again. No longer with Doc, Wynonna had managed to push her way across the room and into the arms of Xavier Dolls. Both appeared oblivious to the madness around them, bright smiles on their faces as they danced together for what Waverly assumed was the first time in public.

The look of pure joy on their faces was contagious.

Before her brain could tell her otherwise, Waverly pushed herself off the wall she was resting on and marched towards the snack table where Nicole was standing. The other girl was too intrigued by the display on the dance floor to notice Waverly approach so she jumped at the sensation of an arm wrapping around her body.

"Waverly, what-" she started, but before she could finish her sentence she was being pulled onto the dance floor. Waverly could feel the tension in Nicole's body as she guided her, the confusion evident on her face, but Waverly didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Nudging her side, Waverly grinned. "C'mon," she said, reaching out to run a gentle hand over Nicole's bare shoulder.

It was by far the most intimate encounter Waverly had ever initiated in public but her confidence levels were at their peak. As the look on Nicole's face morphed from confusion to shock to pure elation within the span of a few seconds, Waverly's smile grew impossibly wider.

Then Nicole hit her with that trademark smirk and she was a goner.

While the chaos roared on around them, the two girls began their dance. Without worry, without fear, without shame. Every few seconds their bodies shifted closer together until the well-practiced dance moves were thrown completely out the window. Nicole's arms wrapped softly around Waverly's midsection, pulling the girl's head to rest against her chest.

A shiver made its way down Waverly's spine as she felt the heat of Nicole's skin against her cheek. Pulling her friend impossibly closer, the pace of the music was forgotten as the pair swayed gently to their own tune.

If anyone asked, it would be impossible to come up with a believable lie to explain their position but Waverly didn't dwell on that. She didn't want to say anything, not to Nicole or anybody else. The moment didn't warrant words. It was one Waverly knew would replay itself in her mind for years to come and words would only tarnish it. Regardless of what the future held for them—husbands, children, _eternal damnation_ —that memory was something Waverly could hold onto. It was a reference point for the feeling of pure happiness.

Senses heightened, Waverly felt every sway of Nicole's hips, every wisp of warm breath against her skin, and committed it all to memory. Not knowing whether another chance like this would ever arise, Waverly silenced her voice of reason as well. The self-hatred, the denial, the terror. It was all sidelined for two and a half minutes as she danced with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

It was peaceful, for a moment.

And then the song ended.

Waverly was so enthralled by Nicole that it took a beat for her to return to reality. A whimper escaped her lips as the hands on her hips slipped away, Nicole's fingers lingering against the palm of her hand for a few seconds longer than necessary before they returned to her own side. The wide, hopeful eyes from a few minutes earlier wouldn't even rise to meet hers.

A different type of chaos erupted around them as the students were forced to return to their designated sides of the gymnasium as the chaperones restored the rope divider to its original position. No music played as people rearranged themselves, which only highlighted the silence between Waverly and Nicole.

Amongst it all, Waverly could pick out the sound of Wynonna cursing out a teacher and turned her head in time to see herself and Dolls being escorted out of the school. Instead of the embarrassment that usually accompanied Wynonna's antics, Waverly was overcome with a sense of pride.

She didn't get much time to think about it, however, as she noticed Champ approaching when she turned back to face Nicole. Her eyes darted to the girl, who still hadn't said a word, and made the decision to reach out and give her hand one final squeeze before taking a step back.

It hurt, more than ever before. It felt real, as though she was rejecting Nicole and, in a way, Waverly knew she was. But she once again felt powerless to do anything about it. She wasn't as brave as her sister.

"Waverly, baby," Champ called. If the stench of alcohol on his breath wasn't enough to give away his drunken state, his slur sure was.

But Waverly didn't comment, not on the smell, the slur, or even the fact that he had disappeared with another girl for over an hour. Instead, she composed herself and flashed a smile.

None the wiser to his girlfriend's displeasure, Champ proceeded to have a one-sided conversation with her about something Waverly couldn't be bothered listening to. Not when Nicole was standing in such close proximity. But Champ continued to talk and Nicole continued to avoid eye contact and it all nearly drove Waverly crazy. When Nicole interrupted Champ to excuse herself to the restroom a few minutes later, Waverly felt the slightest bit of relief.

A hug, with one final lingering graze of fingertips, was the last touch Waverly felt from Nicole that night before the girl seemingly disappeared into thin air. As Waverly danced with Champ, pressed uncomfortably close to his chest as his hands roamed freely over her backside, Waverly found her eyes scanning the crowds in search of that purple dress but she never did catch a glimpse.

Not when she excused herself to the bathroom on two separate occasions. Not when she visited the snack table to get some punch for Champ. Not when the last song ended and the gymnasium lights flickered on.

Waverly sat alone in the backseat of Champ's father's car during the drive home, holding back tears. She evaded all questions from Gus and Curtis once inside, feigning tiredness as she escaped to her bedroom.

The dress was barely off her body before Waverly crumpled into a ball on her bed, the built-up tears falling down her cheeks as she held back her sobs. The weight of the night crashing over her, all coming back in droves. It left Waverly feeling small, helpless, and, most of all, cowardly.

It felt like she had broken a really good thing, possible beyond the point of repair.

A hand on her back startled the youngest Earp, her head jerking up to spot Wynonna standing over her. Without a word, Waverly pulled her sister down to her level and guided Wynonna's arms around her body. The child-like desperation to be held was practically unbearable.

But, as wonderful as her sister's embrace was, they weren't the arms Waverly wanted to be holding her.

That thought sent another wave of sobs through her small body, leaving her trembling in Wynonna's arms. The elder Earp never questioned Waverly, didn't even bother saying anything at all. Not that Waverly could have answered in her state but, even if she could have spoken, Waverly didn't know what she would say.

With all her heart, she knew what she wanted. With all her mind, however, everything became clearer.

That night, Waverly cried herself to sleep in her sister's arms. Guilt weighed heavy on her heart and fear weighed heavy on her mind, while desire burned deep within her veins. It was this crossfire that left her tossing and turning for hours; debates of morality, ethics, and courage raging on inside her mind. In the end, it left her with nothing but a pounding headache and more questions than answers.

But when she finally woke the following morning, Waverly knew one thing for certain: she had a choice to make. A choice between something much more than two people; it was about her happiness and her future, her bravery and her heart. Though it was difficult to think about, Waverly knew the choice was hers alone to make. She could only hope she would make the right one.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Doing This

_Things Waverly is: a mother, a divorcee, a girlfriend._

 _Things Waverly Earp isn't: a single parent, alone, afraid._

 _Takes place 20 years after the first chapter._

* * *

 **20 Years Later**

Waverly ripped the dress off her body with a huff, tossing it to the corner of her room where a pile was beginning to form. It was the ninth one she had tried on in the span of an hour, yet she was no closer to deciding what she would wear to Gus and Curtis' 50th anniversary party.

And she was panicking.

It shouldn't matter what she wore—it _didn't_ matter—but Waverly's nerves were getting the better of her. A part of her, however small, was convinced that the perfect outfit might help garner positive reactions from the town. That if she was wearing her floral mini dress instead of her stripped one, people would be more receptive of her relationship with Nicole.

Because today wasn't just about Gus and Curtis. After much deliberation with their closest friends and family members, after nearly a year and a half of dating, Waverly and Nicole were going public with their relationship. No more closed doors, no more lying, no more hiding. They were putting everything out there for people to see.

And Waverly's emotions were all over the place.

She could feel herself beginning to spiral when a tap on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. Knowing the only two people with a key to her place were Gus and Nicole, a sense of relief washed over Waverly.

Especially considering the former had a party to prepare for.

"What's going on in here, pretty lady?"

As always, the sound of Nicole's voice brought a smile to Waverly's face. Forgetting about the clothes, she sprinted across the room and into her girlfriend's arms.

It had been a big decision, giving the woman a key to her home, and Waverly made sure she was well-prepared before handing it over. She created a list of the pros and cons, consulted with each of her three children, and donated a small portion of her wardrobe to make room for a few of her girlfriend's belongings. It was exhausting.

But the payoff was worth it.

Moments when Nicole would show up unannounced made it worth it, nights when Nicole would slip into her bed after pulling a double shift at the station made it worth it.

Those moments had quickly become some of Waverly's favourite times.

"I can't find anything to wear."

Nicole chuckled at her girlfriend. "I can see that," she said, pulling back to gesture at Waverly's mostly naked body. "And let me just say, if you plan on making it to the party on time you might want to slip something on right now."

"Nicole!" Waverly squealed but pulled the woman closer.

"You make it so damn hard for me to control myself."

Lifting herself onto her tiptoes, Waverly leaned forward to press her lips against Nicole's. Even twenty years after their first kiss, there was still something so electrifying about kissing Nicole that it shocked Waverly to her core.

Every time.

No matter how often they kissed.

And it never got old.

"Whoa," Nicole whispered when they broke apart, eyes still closed but a smirk planted firmly on her lips. Waverly couldn't help but smile.

"I love you so much," she said.

"And I love you." Nicole placed a gentle kiss on Waverly's forehead before pulling back. "Now let's get you dressed before I take advantage of having the place to ourselves."

…

It was impossible to ignore their winding journey; the time and space it had taken, the tears and laughter that paved the way, everything that had led them to a place where they were ready to be together.

In a committed relationship with each other.

High school had been a difficult time, especially after the Homecoming Hop of their freshman year. Having a taste of _what could be_ forced Waverly to do some serious self-reflection; she took a good look at her life and her relationships, sought out the courage to take control. Though it was overwhelming at times and she spent many sleepless nights pondering the direction she wanted her life to take, Waverly emerged with more confidence than ever before.

Her relationship with Nicole, however, didn't begin there.

While Waverly was mostly able to admit her feelings to herself, the time and place wasn't right. It wasn't about making the safe choice, she just wasn't willing to jump headfirst into a relationship with someone who already meant so much to her, especially when it seemed Nicole was several steps ahead in terms of figuring herself out.

Waverly was honest with Nicole, she explained that they could be nothing more than best friends, and then gave her the time and space to come to terms with that.

And Nicole took it.

While the few weeks spent apart were arduous, Nicole eventually returned to their lunch table and began hanging out with their friends again. It was an adjustment for both girls, being back in each other's lives in such a limited capacity, but there was a shared determination to make things work.

Above all else, they wanted to keep the other in their life.

And so, they remained friends. For many years.

When Waverly broke up with Champ for good after their freshman year, it was Nicole who provided a shoulder for her to cry on. When Nicole was accepted into the police academy, it was Waverly who threw her a surprise party. As friends, they were careful to never cross the established boundaries as they navigated a middle ground that worked for them both.

No matter how difficult that could be.

Things became easier when Nicole moved to the city to attend the academy. The distance gave Waverly the opportunity to discover herself apart from Nicole and to truly move on from her best friend in a way she hadn't realized was necessary. The distance also helped Nicole to grow as an individual. Each time they spoke on the phone, Waverly could hear the changes in her voice. In her new setting, Nicole had blossomed.

But Waverly still missed her best friend with all of her being. There were days when the two-hour drive seemed too much to bear, when a twenty-minute phone call wasn't enough to sate her loneliness.

Work became her distraction and she dove into it headfirst. Tending bar at Shorty's was often a stressful and hectic job and Waverly loved it. It didn't allow her the time to dwell on her past, to think about the people who had left her behind or the experiences she was missing out on. It forced her to be ever-present.

It gave her a purpose.

When Timothy moved to Purgatory shortly after Waverly's 20th birthday, more pieces seemed to fall into place. She fell hard and fast for the man and he fell right back. Two years later, Nicole stood by her side as she walked down the aisle. Over the next seven years, she became 'Aunt Coley' to their three children and godmother to their first daughter, Nora.

And with each passing year, the two-hour drive became less daunting.

As Nicole settled into her job on the force and her schedule became more regular, her trips to Purgatory became more frequent. Waverly and her family made the trip to the city at least once every summer. Christmases and birthdays never went without a phone call, but neither did any given week.

Life was good for both women, so incredibly good.

For a long time.

But then it wasn't.

When Nicole was 27, her parents retired to the city and she was forced to tell them she was a lesbian. Even after so many years, the details remained scarce but Waverly knew how deeply Nicole was haunted by their reactions. Five years later, the heartbreak continued when her long-term partner, Molly, ended their relationship after Nicole accepted a job at the Purgatory station.

Life wasn't much kinder to Waverly. After 8 years of marriage, a divorce felt like a kick to the head. It was the hardest time of her life, not only because of the love she once felt for Timothy but also because of the children they shared. Waverly was strong, she could bear her own pain and even that of Timothy, but seeing her children suffer was too much.

The divorce was quick, pleasant almost. If nothing else, it taught Waverly to tune out the voices of the town that fed on gossip. It taught her that some things were not meant to last but that was okay. In the end, Waverly could look back on her marriage with fondness for it gave her wonderful memories, a man she was proud to call her friend, and three beautiful children.

The divorce also paved the way for Nicole to waltz right back into her life.

…

After some heavy petting, Waverly and Nicole were finally able to get themselves situated and into Nicole's truck. Too much time had been wasted for Waverly to be particular about her outfit so she settled on a pale orange mini dress that Nicole claimed went well with her own blouse.

But without the distraction of Nicole's body pressed against hers, Waverly's mind was once again running wild. Her nerves and excitement were in constant fluctuation and Nicole appeared to sense that; Waverly couldn't figure another reason as to why they were still sitting in the parked truck.

Taking a breath, Waverly turned to her girlfriend and slipped her hand over Nicole's. She needed to ground herself.

"Are you worried?" It was Nicole who asked the question, flipping her hand so her palm was pressed against Waverly's.

With her free hand, Waverly pushed back her hair. "No," she started. "I mean, I don't know. I just-" She cut herself off with a groan. As someone who had read hundreds of books in her lifetime, it was particularly frustrating for Waverly when words eluded her.

But she was certain that _worry_ didn't even begin to cover the range of emotions she was experiencing.

Worry was something she had felt when she told Timothy about her relationship with Nicole, when she told Gus and Curtis, her children and Wynonna. Worry seemed to fit those situations because she had something to lose if they disapproved. In those instances, her worry stemmed from the possibility of harming those relationships, of losing her family.

Having their support meant she no longer needed to worry. If a couple of locals took issue with her, with her relationship, that was their problem. Waverly had a strong support system behind her, full of people who loved her, and knowing that provided her with a sense of security.

It was their support that gave her the confidence to make her relationship public knowledge.

In the past, Waverly would have insisted they keep it private for both selfish and selfless reasons. The selfish part of her that desired the approval of others and the selfless part that didn't want to rock the boat and make others uncomfortable.

The smile and wave from high school had gotten her through her twenties with ease.

But, as Waverly was constantly reminding herself, she was no longer the person she was at 20 or even 30. Life was different and things had changed. She was a 34-year-old divorcee with a life to be proud of, with three children under her roof and a wonderful partner by her side. Waverly was happy and she wanted to express that happiness no matter the place or the company.

She hated that her juvenile fears were rearing their ugly heads.

"We don't have to do this today." Nicole seemed to sense her girlfriend's apprehension but Waverly was shaking her head before she could finish her sentence.

"We're doing this," she said with conviction. Reservations be damned; she didn't want to be stuck in this in-between place any longer. She was ready. "This has gone on far too long, a year too long if I'm being honest. Hiding you isn't easy. Keeping our affection in check every time we leave the house is unbearable."

"It's the worst." Nicole let out a chuckle but it did little to hide her beaming smile. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

She did. But hearing it never failed to make her smile. "You deserve to be shown off."

"We're doing this?" Nicole asked.

"We're doing this."

As she repeated those words, something washed over Waverly. Excitement without the accompanying fear. This was the next big step in their relationship; it was a promise of more to come.

And was Waverly ever ready for more.

"I want you to move in with me and the kids permanently, for you to be there for every milestone. I want to declare my love for you from the rooftops so that everyone knows just how lucky I am." It was said with conviction. Waverly needed Nicole to know how much she meant to her. "This is it for me. You are my forever."

Nicole nodded along in agreement, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Waverly's cheek. Resisting the urge to lean in for a kiss, Waverly took a breath. What she wanted to say next was important and she didn't want to ruin the moment by fumbling her words.

Mirroring Nicole's action, she placed a hand on her girlfriend's cheek before continuing. "I want to marry you someday, Nicole."

As the words settled, Waverly watched as the expression on Nicole's face morphed from stunned to confused to elated. "You want to marry me?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"If you'll have me. I know it wouldn't mean anything legally." Waverly's ears burned but she didn't regret her words. Marriage was one item on the long list of things she wanted to experience with Nicole. "But a nice ceremony at the homestead, an exchange of vows and rings, the promise of forever. Something just for us. That doesn't sound so bad, does it?"

Without missing a beat, Nicole responded. "That sounds like everything I have ever wanted."

Any semblance of restraint they were trying to maintain went out the window as they both leaned across the centre console, meeting in the middle. Waverly didn't care that her carefully applied lipstick was being kissed away or that her wandering hands were ruining Nicole's hair.

For two entire minutes, she allowed herself the freedom to enjoy the moment before doing the responsible thing and pulling away.

Nicole looked at her through hooded eyes. "Did we just get engaged?" she laughed breathily, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I believe we did," Waverly grinned, leaning in to press another quick kiss to Nicole's lips. "But now we really have to leave or people are going to start asking questions."

"Fine, fine."

Nicole checked herself in the rear-view mirror before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. Waverly reached over to take her _fiancée_ 's hand in her own. "We can continue this celebration later, you cheese ball."

A groan escaped Nicole's lips but she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Maybe it was too soon to be talking marriage, to be thinking about a life together. And, if it were with anyone else, Waverly might have doubted herself, especially with her children caught in the mix.

But Nicole was her constant, her rock and, for over two decades, her best friend. There was nobody Waverly trusted more. Not with her heart, not with her life, and not with her children.

With Nicole, taking that next step felt right.

….

The decision to announce their relationship had mostly come down to Waverly, per Nicole's insistence, but she was conscious to make sure her partner felt as comfortable as possible about the whole ordeal. It didn't matter that most people around town already knew Nicole was a lesbian, Waverly wanted to make sure wasn't forcing her into something she wasn't ready for.

In the weeks leading up to the party, they talked a lot. About how they were feeling, their fears and worries, but mostly about their plan of action for when the day finally arrived.

The idea to act low key at the party had come from Nicole, who suggested they simply act how they would around their family instead of making a big scene out of their relationship. She reasoned that, by providing people space to come to terms with it on their own, it could save them both from the initial—and possibly negative—reactions of their friends. That it may save them from a whole lot of unnecessary hurt.

The world may have changed since they were in high school but Purgatory was still a small town with small minds. They needed to be careful.

With Nicole's had held firmly in her own, Waverly began walking towards the crowded backyard with her head held high. Despite the reemergence of her nerves, Waverly couldn't suppress her smile; the sense of freedom was overwhelming.

 _She was excited._

They were still on the outskirts of the group when she felt Nicole squeeze her hand. She lowered her head to whisper in Waverly's ear. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," Waverly beamed without hesitation. "You?"

Nicole gave a reassuring nod and that was that. No more questioning themselves, no more doubts. There was no turning back.

With an extra bounce in their step, the pair made their way through the group and towards Gus. Waverly made the conscious decision to avoid eye contact with the others, to give them the space Nicole recommended, and instead focused on her aunt who was arranging plastic cutlery on a picnic table.

"About damn time you two showed up," Gus said as they approached, barely sparing them a glance as she continued her work. "Help me finish setting this table up so I can get to enjoying my own party."

Though her words appeared to be lacking in support, her smile was unmistakable.

Gus was happy for them and that fueled Waverly's own excitement.

…

Half an hour after their arrival, Nicole was whisked away by Shorty and Curtis to help with the barbeque and Waverly was on her own for the first time. Instead of feeling exposed and vulnerable as she expected, she was overcome with an overwhelming desire to start making her rounds. Any lingering anxiety she was experiencing was because she was in the dark; she didn't know what people were saying and she wanted to put an end to that.

But she didn't get the chance.

"Baby girl!"

The familiar voice caught Waverly by surprise as she turned to spot her sister approaching. As far as she knew, Wynonna had no plans on visiting for the party.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Waverly asked, pulling her sister in for a hug. "You know my couch is always available."

Shrugging her shoulders, Wynonna scuffed her boot in the dirt. "It was kind of a last minute thing."

Waverly chuckled at her sister's vagueness. The one thing she missed about Nicole living in the city was that Wynonna lived there as well. It seemed she could make more excuses to leave Purgatory when the both of them were living out there.

"We're actually staying with Dolls' parents," Wynonna admitted. It was slightly shocking for Waverly to hear. "Apparently, he's been trying to work them up to it for a while. They only agreed on Friday so everything was a little rushed after that."

"That's good," Waverly said, though it came out sounding more like a question.

The Dolls' had not taken to Wynonna in all the years since meeting her. Waverly understood their disapproval stemmed from the trouble she and Dolls had gotten into while in school and that had only grown when the couple moved away after high school. They blamed Wynonna for taking their only child away.

The fact that she was white only added fuel to that fire.

"Yeah, maybe," Wynonna shrugged before changing the subject. "But enough about me. How's married life treating you?"

It took a moment for the words to register with Waverly, who stood there with her mouth hanging open before eventually turning into a babbling mess. "Wait, how?" she sputtered, frantically reaching for her sister's hand to guide them away from the others. "Did Nicole say something to you?"

Her panicked tone was only met with a look of confusion. "Waves, what the hell are you talking about? You did give her the key, right? I was just teasing…" but before she could finish her sentence, the realization washed over her. With comically wide eyes, she looked at Waverly. "NO WAY!"

Any attempt to get Wynonna to lower her voice after that was futile as the interrogation began. It left Waverly feeling like an idiot. For months, she had been dealing with similar jabs from Wynonna, who loved to tease her little sister about the fast-paced nature of her relationship with Nicole. She should have been used to the teasing.

But her thoughts were obviously a little preoccupied.

"So, what? You guys are engaged or something?" Wynonna concluded from what little she could get out of Waverly.

"Yes." Her smile wasn't at all dampened by the annoyance she felt towards Wynonna. "I mean, it's not like we can legally do anything about it."

"That is so not the point. My baby sister is engaged!" Without warning, Waverly was swept from her feet and into her sister's arms. For the first time since leaving Nicole's truck, she allowed her own excitement to shine through.

Because she could be honest with Wynonna. After Nicole, there was no one Waverly felt more comfortable with and that's why Wynonna's approval meant so much. Wynonna was sharing in her excitement and that was everything.

Because Waverly knew that most people would not react so positively.

"I know you're excited but can you please not make a big deal about this?" Waverly asked, hoping Wynonna had celebrated enough. "It happened all of an hour ago and I'm still trying to process everything. I'd rather keep it between us for now."

"Right, of course." Wynonna cleared her throat, brushing off her jacket as she took a step back. "But can I just ask who popped the question? Because I always assumed it would be Nicole and-"

Waverly cut her off with a soft punch to the shoulder. "I promise to give you all of the details later. I just need to get through today first."

"Okay, okay," Wynonna sighed, giving in. "Now where are the kids? I need me some hugs."

"Timothy should be bringing them by soon. He wanted to give Nicole and I the space this morning to get ourselves together." Something Waverly would make sure to thank him for multiple times.

"Speaking of your _wife-to-be_ ," Wynonna made an attempt to wiggle her eyebrows, "you should probably go help her out. Mrs. Roberts has her cornered over there and we both know there are only so many details about her osteoporosis one can listen to before losing it."

"Will do." She gave her sister a mock salute as she turned to find Nicole in the crowd. But something stopped her from moving. There was something she needed to ask, for her own peace of mind. "Hey, Wyn?" she called. "What are people saying? About Nicole and I?"

The shrug of Wynonna's shoulders left Waverly feeling helpless. "Honestly, not much," she started. "People here love you and Nicole, Waves. Even if they did have a problem with it, I doubt anyone would say anything."

Waverly didn't believe that for a second.

"Alright, so maybe the Murphy's and the Danforth's left. It's not like anybody actually likes them anyway." The scoff that followed let Waverly know her sister was trying to make her feel better. "Anyone else will probably just ignore the fact that you're a couple and continue loving you as two separate people."

She watched for any sign of dishonesty before nodding. "Thanks," Waverly smiled. "I'm glad you came home."

"Me too."

Wynonna raised a hand and Waverly was quick to high five her sister before parting ways.

Yeah, she was really glad Wynonna came home.

…

After their talk, Waverly found herself finally able to relax. Whether it was Wynonna's words or simply the presence of her big sister, Waverly felt completely calm. Like the pro she was, she mingled with the guests, waltzing in and out of groups with ease. While many mentioned her relationship with Nicole, some even going so far as to ask questions and congratulate her, Wynonna's assumption that certain people would ignore it appeared to be true.

And it stung.

Knowing that people she had grown up with—her friends, classmates, co-workers, neighbours—were making a point to ignore something so important to her hurt. She hadn't been expecting confetti and fireworks, she just expected more than nothing.

But with every kind word from another, that pain subsided. Every glance at Nicole was enough to reassure Waverly that she had made the right decision.

Especially when she could walk over and wrap her arms around the taller woman with no restraint.

That was something she could most definitely get used to.

"Hey," Waverly whispered as she pressed herself against Nicole, who seemed to melt into the embrace. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Even though Waverly couldn't see her face, she could hear her smile. "What about you, baby?"

"Honestly," she started, pulling back to look up at Nicole, "I feel so fucking invincible right now."

"Me too."

Placing a kiss atop Waverly's head, Nicole brushed her thumb gently over her fiancée's cheek. She seemed to be asking for permission that Waverly was happy to grant.

Their first kiss in public.

It was simple and modest but breathtaking nonetheless. When it passed without any sign of an uprising, Waverly considered it to be a success.

"I can't wait to do that more often," Nicole said as they parted.

Waverly bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I know you found it hard, hiding us after being so free in the city." It had been a source of guilt for her throughout the first several months of their relationship despite Nicole's reassurances that she understood. "So, thank you. For waiting for me, for being here with me today."

"Of course, baby."

"Get a room, you two!" At the sound of her sister's voice, Waverly buried her face in Nicole's chest as Wynonna threw open the door to the house. She didn't need to see the obscene gesture that were undoubtedly accompanying the words.

"Wait, Wynonna's here?" Nicole asked but, before Waverly could answer, the sound of footsteps pattering on the wooden deck could be heard along with two voices.

"Mama!"

"Aunt Coley!"

Tiny arms were thrown around Waverly's waist and she reached down to run a hand through her youngest child's hair. "Why hello there, Bridget," she smiled. "How was your night with dad?"

"Good." It was Nora who answered. "We went bowling and I got two strikes."

"But Daniel got three," Bridget teased, sticking her tongue out. Waverly quickly sent a pointed look her way to prevent an argument from starting.

"Where are your dad and brother?" Nicole asked, unable to spot the eldest sibling.

"They found the food," Nora said with a nod and no further explanation was required. Waverly's grocery bill had practically doubled since her son hit puberty. Though he may not be entirely to blame as their kitchen table now housed a fifth chair that was occupied almost nightly.

"Have you wished your grandparents a happy anniversary?" Waverly asked.

Bridget shook her head while Nora explained that they hadn't seen them yet. "We wanted to find you guys first. To ask if we could tell people about Nicole now?" There was a hopeful tone to her voice.

"That she's our other mommy," Bridget added in a shouting whisper.

Knowing the five-year-old was excited at the prospect of telling her friends about her mom was heartwarming. Bridget was barely three when Nicole moved back to Purgatory and, by the time she was four, Nicole and Waverly had already announced their relationship to the children. With the amount of time the other woman spent at their home, the children saw Nicole almost as much as they saw their own mother; it was inevitable that such an attachment would form.

Hearing Bridget use that title brought a smile to both Waverly and Nicole's faces.

But that hadn't always been the case.

The first time Bridget called Nicole mom, it had shaken them both. They had been tucking the little girl into bed when the word came tumbling out. _Mom_ , not mama. Never had she called Waverly mom and both women were well aware of that.

And it led to their first major fight as a couple.

Looking back, it was laughable the way things played out, how ridiculous they had both acted. But Waverly had honestly believed hearing the word spooked Nicole, who visibly flinched when Bridget called her mom; that it brought the implications of dating a mother to the forefront of her mind. She feared Nicole was beginning to realize that she didn't want that life for herself.

She had no way of knowing the real reason for Nicole's reaction because they didn't talk about it. Not then, not after.

It was only after two whole days of skirting around the topic (and each other) that Waverly finally garnered the courage to bring it up. _By asking Nicole if they should end their relationship._

In hindsight, it hadn't been the best approach but it led to a conversation that needed so desperately to be had. It acted as a turning point in their relationship. It showed both women the importance of communication, how vital it was in maintaining a mutual trust and understanding.

As Nicole spoke, Waverly listened. She listened as her girlfriend told her about her own fears: that she was overstepping, that Waverly would be unsettled by the idea of her children having a second mother figure in their lives.

And it hurt her heart to see Nicole fight back tears as she did so.

" _I love you, Waverly. More than anything_ ," Nicole had explained through misty eyes. " _And I love those kids too, as if they were my own. But they_ _'_ _re not, and I respect that. Just know that I plan on being around for the long haul, that I am going to be here for you and for them no matter what_."

For Waverly, who had grown up without a mother and nothing but a poor excuse for a father, it was difficult to hold back her own tears as she listened to Nicole's declaration of love for her children. She never wanted her kids to experience the same pain and sorrows that defined her early childhood. The more people they had in their lives, people like Nicole who loved them unconditionally, the less likely it was that they would ever have to deal with that.

Knowing Nicole wanted to play that role made Waverly fall even harder for the woman.

The next conversation, when they informed Bridget that she couldn't call Nicole mom in public, hadn't gone quite so well and there was screaming and crying to prove it. The Earp in her made her stubborn to a fault. But she was also a very compassionate child and eventually, even without a full understanding of why, Bridget relented. The only condition: that she could call Nicole mom at home.

It was a compromise that worked for them all. For a long time.

But such a compromise was no longer needed.

"Yes, you can tell whoever you want." Waverly watched as Nora's face lit up.

Nicole leaned down to Bridget's level. "And you can call me mom wherever you want."

"Wicked," she smiled, tackling Nicole in a hug. Her love of hugs most definitely came from her mama.

As they watched their girls saunter off to find their grandparents, Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly and pulled the smaller woman against her body. A content sigh escaped Waverly's lips at the contact and she pushed herself impossibly closer to Nicole.

It felt perfect.

Never in her wildest dreams did Waverly dare to believe this would be her life. Not in high school and certainly not after her divorce. But there she was, standing with Nicole—her _fiancée_ —and her smile couldn't be wider.

She was proud of herself, proud of how much she had grown. The knowledge and experiences she had gained over the years helped Waverly unlock her inner strength and independence. While she was still kind and sweet, the friendly and accommodating girl that everyone could rely on, she was also more comfortable in her own skin, more assured of herself and the choices she made.

And she was proud of those choices, every last one of them. If given the opportunity, she wouldn't change a thing. Not when her life was as close to perfect as it could possibly be.


End file.
